Stecia et Miwen
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Stecia est une jeune femme presque ordinaire qui le jour de l'an décide de devenir championne d'arène dans son village. Elle découvrira les joies du dressages et fera son choix.


Stecia ouvrit les yeux doucement, la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur son crâne la fit grogner un peu tandis qu'elle tenta de se lever sans se cogner sur sa table de chevet qui trônait à côté de son lit. La jeune femme reteint un bâillement. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre avec un léger sourire, la neige rendait son village presque fantôme. Elle prit le temps d'avaler un médicament contre sa douleur matinale. Elle fit ses préparatifs doucement. La femme avait dans la tête de faire construire une arène dans cette ville et d'en être championne. Mais elle n'avait aucune de ses créatures de poches pour l'aider dans cette quête. Elle mit sur ses épaules son sac de voyage et ferma sa petite maison à clé avant glisser un double à ses parents qui savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait malgré elle. La petite bourgade lui manquerait sûrement. Sa détermination et résolution fait lorsqu'elle avait vu le soleil se lever le premier jour de cette nouvelle année. Elle fit attention à ne pas perturber les bestioles.

-Dire que j'ai presque le triple de l'age des jeunes gens commence normalement...

Elle soupira suite à cette phrase. Stecia n'aimait pas trop se comparer aux autres, son parcours de vie avant cela n'avait pas été de tout repos, globalement elle s'entait sortie avec quelques cicatrices sur le corps dernière traces de ses nombreuses opérations. Si aujourd'hui, elle partait dans cette expédition, c'est grâce à cette volonté de fer qui s'était imposée en elle. Elle regarda sa main avant de reprendre sa route. Le laboratoire n'était pas dans le village d'à côté et les pokémons bien que craintifs pour la plupart, certain attaquait les humains parce qu'ils traversait son territoire. Son cœur se serra imaginant la pire des situations de sa tête avant de la secouer énergiquement de gauche à droite. Une autre de ses bonnes résolutions étaient de plus positiver possible, elle y arriverai. Elle entra dans la ville qui lui fit perdre la voix tellement sa grandeur impressionnait la jeune femme. Le sac sur son dos était certes un peu lourd, mais tout y était pour survivre en pleine forêt. En même temps, elle fut contente de tomber sur de la civilisation si tôt dans son périple. Elle entra dans un centre pokémon, les yeux légèrement brillant en voyant des pokémons de toutes sortes. Aucun type particulier l'attirait, un peu embêtante pour une future championne. Elle mit une mèche de ses cheveux bleu foncé derrière son oreille dévoilant ses yeux turquoise un peu plus. Elle se mit à hauteur du comptoir et vit une femme avec une femme aux cheveux roses tout sourire qui la souhaita la bienvenue, poliment, elle lui rendit ses mots quoique bégayant un peu tellement sa nervosité était grande. La dame posa ses mains sur celle de Stecia.

-Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ?

-Vous savez, s'il a des éleveurs dans le coin.

-Vous voulez en devenir une mademoiselle ?

-Pas tout à fait, je veux devenir championne d'arène.

-Vous avez une idée du type que vous comptez privilégier ?

-Alors là, c'est un mystère. Je n'ai aucun pokémon en plus...

L'infirmière nommée Joëlle fronça les sourcils avant d'aller chercher un œuf et le tendit à la jeune femme.

-Qu'est que c'est ?

-Un œuf d'évoli, un pokémon normal qui peut évoluer en pleins de type différents. Je suis sûr que cette créature sera parfaitement heureuse avec vous.

-pourquoi me faire confiance ? Je suis peut-être une future criminelle.

-Non, je ne pense pas, vous n'avez pas assez de muscles pour être quelqu'un de très dangereux, puis les champions doivent bien commencé quelque part. Une fois choisi le type de votre choix n'oublier pas de revenir dans un centre pokémon. En souhaitant une très bonne route et du courage pour la suite.

Stecia cajola doucement l'œuf avant de sortir un livre sur les soins basiques à donner aux pokémon. Elle le lut d'une traite sans trouver un renseignement sur ce qu'elle avait reçu de l'infirmière, la surprise totale lors de son arrivée, en fait. Elle serra son colis fragile et chercha la bibliothèque de la ville qu'elle trouva après quelques heures. Son estomac gronda un peu. Elle se mit à rire avant de poser délicatement l'objet sur le sol. D'après ce quelle savait ce pokémon était capable d'évoluer en huit formes différentes. Ce qui faisait de cette créature, un partenaire quasi-certain qu'importe son choix de type que serai son arène. Elle observa avec soin les différents en-cas avant de manger un simple. Elle entra dans le bâtiment un peu rassasié. Elle se dirigea vers la partie élevage pokémon et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait d'un coup d'œil. Cependant bien trop haut pour ces petits bras, la peur de briser la coquille de son futur camarade grondais dans son ventre. Elle grogna, elle déposa son œuf et se mit à lui parler tout bas.

-Cela m'embête, te laisser là, surtout avec les voleurs qui rôdent parfois, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Attends-moi mon petit pokémon.

Elle mit dans son sac et mit ce dernier à la gauche de l'étagère en bois. La jeune femme marcha en quête d'une échelle pour récupérer son précieux sésame. Elle souhaita que son petit renardeau vivrai parfaitement. En plus du guide pour nouveau-né pokémon, elle devait étudier plus son futur partenaire. Elle prit le livre quand elle sentit qu'elle partait en arrière. Elle essaya de se rattraper à la dernière seconde son manque de force luttant contre la gravité qui l'entraînait sans le vouloir dans une chute qui semblait inéluctable. Elle appela les secours et ferma les yeux. Elle fut surprise de sentir un pouvoir étrange la retenir et l'amener au sol. La bibliothécaire soupira avant de retourner à sa place avec son pokémon un peu effrayant. Ses yeux ronds violet et sa fourrure grise lui filaient la chair de poule.

-C'est quoi comme type de pokémon ?

-Psy. Laissez vos livres que vous lisez sur un coin de la table, je les rangerai moi.

Stecia récupéra son sac et mit l'œuf en face d'elle en lisant doucement les instructions du livre. Elle sortit son écharpe noire et enroula à la base à la fois pour lui tenir chaud et qu'il ne roule pas sur la table. La femme prit la pokéball en main. Elle grandit de la taille de sa paume automatiquement, programmées pour cela. Elle avait beau l'avoir vu des centaines de fois à la télévision, le voir en vrai la laissait sans voix. Les pokémons était vraiment des créatures fascinantes. Il se passa plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne quitte la bibliothèque, la tête remplie des renseignements dont elle avait besoin. Evoli, était vraiment un partenaire polyvalent, cependant, elle écarta le type psy de sa longue liste de type a privilégier. Le pokémon gris lui avait fait froid dans le dos. La jeune femme s'installa sur le lit du centre pokémon et regarda son compagnon encore enfermé dans sa coquille.

-Il est dit dans le livre que j'ai lu que le lien est plus intense quand on donne un surnom à son pokémon. On décidera tous les deux quand tu seras là. D'accord ? Regardez-moi ! Je parle toute seule ou presque.

La jeune femme prit soin de s'installer comme il faut et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Elle se mit à rêver que son pokémon ne l'aimait pas et lui échappait. Plus elle courait après plus il s'éloignait d'elle. D'après le livre qu'elle avait lu pourtant ce genre de chose était impossible. Le renardeau semblait aller vers une montagne inconnue. Il se retourna pour la regarder et se mit à crier si fort dans ses songes que Stecia se réveilla en sueur dans son lit du centre pokémon qu'on lui avait prêté. Elle vérifia son œuf qui brillait légèrement, étais-ce bientôt le moment ou seulement le reflet de la lune sur la surface blanche ? Elle mit ses mains sur la coquille en douceur et remarqua que son œuf avait bien l'air froid. Elle se mit à le réchauffer en se rappelant du mieux qu'elle pouvait du livre à la bibliothèque regrettant qu'elle aie oublié de prendre des notes. Il frotta ses mains puis les posa sur la coquille qui brillait et cette fois-ci elle était bien sûre que ce n'était pas qu'un reflet de la lune, il allait naître, elle reteint son souffle. Un peu étonné, elle se mit attendre que la créature sorte de sa prison fragile. Elle attendit deux heures avant de voir la bouille toute mignonne lui faire face. Elle retient un cri de joie en regardant l'heure qu'il était sur sa montre. L'animal quant à lui ne se gêna pas et jeta dans les bras de celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa mère. La jeune championne en herbe jura qu'elle garderait son petit avec elle qu'importe si le type qu'elle avait choisi ne faisait pas partie de ses évolutions. Ses soins finis, l'animal s'endormit sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. L'aventure commençait bien pour cette femme qui avait choisi de vivre de combats mais aussi de faire progresser les jeunes dresseurs qui affluerait en quête d'expérience pour la ligue. Elle laissa son partenaire profiter de son sommeil rangeant sa pokéball dans sa poche. Elle devrait se procurer des pokémons de différents types et pour cela ses cinq pokéballs qu'avais donné sa mère ne serait pas assez. Elle ira le lendemain en chercher une petite réserve en espérant que sa famille accepte de s'occuper de ceux dont elle ne voudrait pas. Avant un entraînement intensif du petit bout serait plus que nécessaire. Elle prit son partenaire et alla s'installer sur le lit.

-Tu es vraiment adorable, jamais j'aurai cru une chose pareille au fait. Il faudra te trouver un petit nom dès demain, d'accord, juste Evoli, c'est tellement ordinaire.

Elle ferma ses yeux et se reposa un peu jusqu'au petit matin où le renardeau lécha sa joue doucement. Stecia frissonna et se mit assise sur le matelas. Le pokémon sourit et cria un peu. La jeune femme se ria, elle adorait vraiment les pokémons et regrettait ne pas être partie à l'aventure comme tous les jeunes puis elle regarda ses mains recouvertes de cicatrices. Ce n'était pas sa faute, ni celle du professeur. Elle laissa son passé revenir devant ses les opérations qu'elle avait subies, faites pour son bien, elle était en forme à présent, prête à vivre une vie normale ou presque. Être championne d'arène était loin d'être un métier de tout repos. La région encore peu connue des jeunes dresseurs. La jeune femme soupira longuement et fut surprise de voir ce petit animal marcher sur ses pattes, ces créatures se développaient plus vite que les humains. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux sombre derrière l'oreille et se mit à la hauteur de son ami à fourrure.

-Quel va être ton nom petit ? Anon ? Tysha ? Max ? Kitsu ? Kali ? Aki ? Yune ? Luna ?

La jeune dresseuse récita les noms les uns après les autres sans trop de réactions de la part du jeune animal qui préférait courser sa queue. Elle frotta sa tête avec une douceur extrême et le regarda dans les yeux intensément. Elle devait lui trouver un nom digne de son partenaire. Elle le souleva puis le chatouilla rendant heureux comme jamais le petit renard.

-J'ai trouvé ton nom sera Míwen, il te convient.

Le pokémon lécha sa joue doucement puis la regarda avec un air tendre. Elle fondait complètement devant cette bouille très adorable.

-On y va Miwen ? L'aventure nous attend.

Il grimpa sur son épaule, la dresseuse n'ayant pas à cœur d'enfermer son enfant dans une prison technologique qu'étais les pokéballs. Certes très utiles, mais pour lui, elle sentait que ça ne serait pas nécessaire pour Miwen. Elle sortit du centre pokémon et commença son entraînement avec les pokémons des environs qui battait assez souvent le jeune Evoli, mais ces choses changeaient petit à petit. Il devenait un peu plus fort à chaque victoire, Stecia en était si heureuse qu'elle oubliât l'heure. Son estomac mit à mal la fit tomber sur le sol. Elle resta impuissante sur le sol, son partenaire essayant de la traîner avec sa force, Stecia était mal au point. Elle regarda le chemin qui la séparait de la ville en soupirant.

-Miwen, va me chercher une baie, on va rentrer. J'ai trop forcer.

Le jeune pokémon utilisa son flair pour trouver une baie, il remonta la piste jusqu'à un petit arbre protéger par une horde de Rattatta. Il se mit en garde prêt à attaquer. Les rongeurs le jaugèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il voulait. Le renardeau leur dit dans son langage qu'il voulait juste une baie pour sa maman. Stecia n'était pas que sa dresseuse, mais aussi sa mère, elle s'occuper de lui comme jamais, s'inquiétant quand il se blessait sérieusement. Les créatures le laissèrent prendre la baie, eux aussi avait une maman. Ils regardèrent tout même avec une certaine méfiance le pokémon qui sentait un peu trop l'humain. Miwen salua brièvement la horde et se mit à courir près de la femme toujours étalée sur la terre. En voyant son partenaire avec un baie dans la gueule, elle sourit la prit avant de la manger. Les humains, d'ordinaire, ne mangeaient pas cela, mais la championne savait que les nutriments contenèrent dans cette plante l'aiderait à aller mieux assez longtemps pour sortir son repas qu'elle avait préparé de son énorme sac et donner la nourriture à son bout de chou.

-Merci, Miwen, je vais bien maintenant. Mangeons d'accord. Après je te brosserai comme tu aimes.

Le petit pokémon brun sauta de plaisir en entendant cela. Ils firent ce que la femme avait prévu, prenant le temps d'être ensemble. Plus la future championne avançait, plus sa décision de faire de Miwen un de ses pokémons avec qui elle affronterai de jeunes aventuriers réclamant un badge pour entrer dans la ligue. Elle ignorait quelle épreuve l'attendait afin qu'elle acceptée comme championne, mais elle en trembla d'excitation à l'idée. Elle continua ses recherches sur les évolutions de son partenaire et regarda les pokémons du même type dans une revue de la région avec indiqué les endroits des nids de ces créatures. Tant de choix, elle ne sut pas quoi, elle attrapa un Pikachu, un Caninos, un Mystherbe, un Ptitard et Snubull. Miwen content d'avoir des camarades, se mit à jouer avec chacun d'entre eux. La dresseuse mit à sourire en observant le tout. Elle se mit à voir ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle s'approcha du chien rose à l'air patibulaire. Elle le caressa doucement.

-Teloran, je vais te remettre à mes parents, Bien que ton type regorge de type mignon, ça fait un trop, je suis une fille, oui, mais ce rose va me rendre folle, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Sache que mes parents sont vraiment des gens bien.

L'animal hocha la tête, Stecia appela ses parents et transféra le jeune pokémon dans maison, le pokémon heureux de son nouveau chez soi lécha la joue des deux adultes, pas encore très habitué aux pokémon tombèrent à la renverse. Elle parla un peu avec eux et expliqua comment s'occuper de la créature rose. Les deux parents la rassurent en disant que l'animal serrait bien traité. Elle les salua.

-A bientôt Teloran, soi sage, je te reverrai quand je reviendrais, je vais capturer un pokémon du type que tu pourra évolue, tu as une idée Miwen ?

Le renardeau se blottit contre sa dresseuse avec un petit sourire. Il caressa son camarade en réfléchissant un peu. Le plus facile à obtenir dans cette région et cette saison, c'est le pokémon glace. Stecia rangea ses pokéballs dans son sac et attendit que Miwen vienne se percher sur son épaule. Elle partit dans les montagnes et croisa un petit Stagamin s'amusait avec les quelques Nosféraptits qui traînaient dans les grottes. Elle se mit en tête de capturer ce petit garnement avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle fouilla ses poches et tomba sur une hyper bal. Elle souleva un sourcils, ne se souvenant pas qu'elle ait acheté autre chose que les objets blanc et rouge. Miwen sauta de son épaule et commença à s'approcher un pokémon glace farceur. Un combat s'en suivit entre agilités du petit renard et coups fourré du futur pokémon de Stécia. Après celui-ci a jeune femme arriva capturer son nouveau partenaire.

Elle étudia le reste qu'il lui était offert avec un petit sourire. C'était véritablement difficile de choisir qu'un seul type. Elle adorait jouer avec son Caninos, son Ptitard, son Pikachu, son Mystherbe et son dernier capturer. C'était vraiment amusant et mignon de les voir jouer ensemble malgré leurs types différents. Elle téléphona à ses parents qui s'amusait follement avec Teloran, disant même qui découvrait à nouveau leur jeunesse enfuie avec le canidé rose. Elle raccrocha e sourire aux lèvres et reprit son entraînement intensif. Incapable se porter sur un seul type. Chacun avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients, néanmoins, elle vit que Miwen se battait bien mieux maintenant. Il tombait moins et regardait avec détermination sa maîtresse par instant. Il s'occupa de sa petite équipe tranquillement quand un dresseur vint à elle pour l'affronter.

-Je défie toi et tes pokémons dans un combat.

-Je ne suis pas un dresseur.

-M'en fiche, je veux te battre comme ça mes pokémons vont évoluer et toi, tu rentrera chez toi en pleurant.

Stecia le fusilla du regard et envoyait son Ptitard en premier. Le jeune quant à lui fit appel à un Magnéti qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Définitivement, le type acier n'était pas fait pour elle. La future championne donna quelques ordres à son pokémon qui les exécuta dans un cri de joie. Affronter d'autres créatures lui faisait plaisir bien qu'il n'ait clairement pas l'avantage. Il se battit avec tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se relever. Elle le remit de sa pokéball en le félicitant. Elle fit appel à son Caninos qui acheva d'une attaque flammèche son adversaire. Le chiot rouge aboya joyeusement avant de faire face à un Stari des plus coriace. La stratégie de son adversaire était plaire comme de l'eau de roche à chaque pokémon envoyé, il envoyait le type dont il était le plus fort. Contrairement aux champions, les jeunes qui partaient à l'aventure composaient leur équipe de façon à voir le plus de types possible, elle aurait voulu connaître ça, mais si vie actuelle lui plaisait, être champion, c'était un peu rassurant. Elle soupira en voyant que le combat était à sens unique.

-Miwen, je compte sur toi pour remporter la victoire.

-J'ai entendu parer de toi, tu comptes faire de ton trou paumé une ville où i ly a une arène ? Laisse tomber ! Je serai maître pokémon et je rendrait ma bourgade célèbre partout.

-Je serais championne d'arène, je ferai tout pour. Ta célébrité ne durera pas contrairement à quelque chose de si concret qu'une arène.

-Sans un type rien qu'à toi laisse tomber, tu n'est pas aussi forte que Green, alors prend vite un type qui te correspond la momie. Le spectre te va bien, tu fais déjà Halloween.

-La ferme, Miwen et mon équipe sont forts. Je les aime tous même s'il y a Everdod qui fait le fou.

Le jeune dresseur serra les poings et attaqua de plus belle la future championne dont le partenaire évitait les attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle rendit ses attaques et le battit sur e fil. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers a vile après cette bataille. Elle avait fait son choix pendant le combat. Elle s'avança vers le comptoir de l'infirmière nommée Joëlle. Cette dernière lui sourit aimablement avant de la saluer poliment.

-J'ai fait mon choix pour mon arène.

-Quel est-il mademoiselle ?

-Normal, je ne veux pas faire évoluer Miwen.

-D'accord, dois-je transmettre vos pokémons au professeur de la région ?

-Non mes parents s'en occuperont parfaitement.

-Très bien. Je dois vous enregistrer dans la liste des champions. Le design du badge ?

-Brun en forme croix.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et téléphona aux fabricants de badges avec un sourire. Elle assistait à la naissance dans champion polyvalent car qui mieux qu'un pokémon Normal pour apprendre un tas d'attaques d'autres types ?

-Vous les recevrez chez vous dans une semaine. Bonne chance et bonne capture.

Elle donna ses anciens partenaires à ses parents qui avaient hâte de revoir leur fille commander a construction de son arène type Normal dans la petite ville, ainsi que découvrir leurs nouveaux compagnons de jeux, les pokémons était vraiment des créatures fantastiques. Elle captura cinq autres pokémons et les entraîna si bien qu'il évoluaient tous sauf Miwen grâce à la pierre stase qui était autour de son cou. Stecia devint très vite une experte dans son domaine grâce à sa documentation et son acharnement si bien que quand elle affronta son premier adversaire en-temps que championne, la victoire lui revint d'une facilité déconcertante. Elle passait parfois chez ses parents pour jouer avec ses anciens partenaires s'amusant des farces du Stalgamin. Ce petit avait de la ressource. Elle était arrivée à réussir sa résolution sur un an. Le froid lui rappelant le début de son aventure fantastique. Sa bonne résolution et son rêve avaient été réalisés. Elle souhaita devant le premier lever de soleil que cette aventure continuerait. Elle sourit en grattant Miwen sur son épaule. Ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer ensemble. Il rit de bon cœur avant d'attendre patiemment dans le bâtiment serrant son badge qui avait une forme de croix comme les points de suture qui parcouraient son corps.


End file.
